


Mirror Mirror

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OP wanted a fic in which every character BC has ever played fly with MJN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a step and inspecting his work, he supposed it was good enough. The dirt mounds were a bit obvious but he had very little time to bury all of them. He could only theorize the police would be looking for the plane crash site, not the bodies. Especially not all the bodies in a single, solitary area. He should be safe for a few days, just enough to put distance between him and his perusers.

It was getting dark.

He didn't know why all of them looked like him. Failed attempt at cloning? Some of them were barely the same age, let alone had the same height or hair colour. A few were actually American. How did that happen? Either way, all of them went into the pit.

He stared at the dirt piles a little longer, considering if he should say a few words. They were technically, after all, his brothers. They deserved a certain amount of respect.

He opened his mouth to say goodbye. Instead, he said, "You should have let me sleep."

It felt satisfactory enough. With that, Khan turned on his heel and started walking. He needed transportation to get off this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd only been walking for ten minutes when he heard the noise.

Khan stopped and looked back, his eyebrow raising in question. Off in the distance there was an echo, like wind passing through a tunnel, sharp and fast. First he thought he should ignore it- he wasn't familiar with this part of Earth's environment. It was probably a rainstorm on its way. But the sound was getting louder.

There was also a new scent in the air. Ash. Sulphur. Burnt wood. It didn't smell like a forest fire. More like an industrial fire where the resulting smoke poisoned the air for years to come.

Then, he saw it. A large black figure up in the sky, moving fast. It was as big as a spaceship, its wings beating in the same way of a bat's. He thought it was simply a local animal, like the tribbles from Rigal 4. But the thing opened its mouth and started yelling, proclaiming its lands and declaring sovereignty. It suddenly blew out a giant fireball, exploding the bolder next to Khan, barely missing him. He stepped away, his arm up to protect his head as hot melted rock rained all around him. 

Khan huffed in annoyance. 

He straightened. Working out the kinks from his neck, he got into a stance. If this thing wanted a fight, it got it.


End file.
